At the end of the Rainbow
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: In honor of Konoka's birthday. Konoka wakes up on her birthday to find her roommates gone, the Narutaki twins outside her room dressed as leprechauns, and a rainbow made of paper leading away from her room. Just what in heaven's name is going on here?


**Lunar:** Okay. The plot bunnies waged war with me in my dreams recently, wanting me to write a birthday story for the lovely Konoka. So, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! This is my birthday present to Konoka.

**Konoka:** I know I will! Thank you, Lunar-sama!

**Lunar:** Thanks, Konoka. And Happy Birthday! 

Today's story starts as we find Konoka Konoe, heiress and healer, rollerblading down the halls of Mahora Academy. Konoka was quite happy, happier than usual. Tomorrow, March 18th, would be Konoka's birthday! She couldn't wait to see what her friends had planned for her. She especially wanted to know what Setsuna, her precious knight, had gotten her. All Konoka knew was, that whatever Setsuna had gotten her, it'd make her happy.

Meanwhile, we find Setsuna Sakurazaki, swordswoman, knight, and half-demon, in a panic at her training grounds. She has spent the last week trying to find her precious Ojou-sama a present for her birthday. However, any ideas she got, she thought they weren't good enough for her. Setsuna was really worried that she wouldn't have a gift for Konoka by tomorrow. 

As she began having a panic attack at the thought of disappointing Konoka, Setsuna's friend and classmate, Asuna Kagurazaka, appeared at the training field, apparently looking for her. When Asuna found her and saw that she was in the midst a panic attack, she ran over to Setsuna to try and help her.

"Setsuna-san! Are you okay?" Asuna shouted. No response. Asuna tried shaking her to snap her out of it.

"Dang it! I've got to do something, or Konoka will be devastated!" Asuna thought! An idea then came to her head.

Asuna pulled out her Pactio card and said, "Adeat." Her card turned into her famous harisen. She then jumped high into the air to strike Setsuna. At the last moment, Setsuna's Shinmeiryuu instincts overtook her panic and she blocked the attack with Yuunagi. As Setsuna forced Asuna away, she came to her senses.

"A-Asuna-san? Wha-What just happened?" she said.

"Good to see that you're back," Asuna replied as her harisen disappeared.

"Why'd you attack me?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, you were in a panic and I had to do something. If Konoka had seen you just now, she would've been quite upset," Asuna explained.

"I see. For that, I am grateful," Setsuna thanked as she bowed.

"No need. Oh! I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you'd gotten a present for Konoka yet," Asuna asked.

Setsuna looked to the ground, blushing. "I-I haven't gotten her anything yet," she said.

"WHAT?" Asuna shouted to the heavens. "Why not?"

"Well, anything I remotely considered didn't seem to be good enough for Ojou-sama," Setsuna explained.

Asuna had sweatdropped at the response.

"Setsuna-san, you should know more than anyone that anything you get Konoka will make her happy," Asuna informed her. "However, if you truly have no ideas, why don't you think about what would make Konoka the happiest?"

Setsuna took Asuna's suggestion to heart and began to think.

"I know that, above all else, Ojou-sama wants me to call her Kono-chan," Setsuna thought. "But what else could she want?"

As she thought, a conversation she and Konoka had a few days ago came to mind.

**Flashback**

_"Secchan! Guess what?" Konoka shouted._

_"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna responded._

_"I'm part Irish! Gramps just told me!" Konoka gleefully shouted._

_"I didn't know that," Setsuna told her._

_"Do you know what I like about the Irish?" Konoka asked her knight._

_"Uh… the accent? Red hair? The Blarney Stone?" Setsuna guessed._

_"No, silly. Leprechauns! I always loved the legend that you could find a leprechaun's pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! Did you know as a kid, I'd chase rainbows to try and find the gold?" Konoka asked._

_"Ah, I remember. You spent hours chasing rainbows. You once forced me to climb a tree to see if a rainbow ended there," Setsuna chuckled._

_"Yeah, I remember that as well. I wish that I could find the end of a rainbow and see that pot of gold," Konoka sighed. "That would make my day…"_

**End Flashback**

Setsuna's face turned completely red as an idea came to mind.

"Why are you blushing, Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked.

"I-I think I've got it, " Setsuna replied. "But I'm going to need help to get it done. Will you help, Asuna-san?"

"Sure," Asuna agreed.

The next morning, Konoka woke up in her room, eager to celebrate her birthday. When she looked around, she saw that Negi and Asuna weren't in the room.

"That's odd. I kinda expected them to be here with a cake," Konoka thought.

As she wondered where they were, she got ready for the day. She then went to the door to locate her roommates. However, there was someone there waiting for her. Well, actually it was someones. Right outside the door, the Narutaki twins were standing there. However, they weren't dressed in their usual clothes. Instead, they were dressed as leprechauns!

"EEEK! You two are cute as leprechauns!" Konoka squeaked. She tried to hug them, but Fuka and Fumika dodged her. 

"Not so fast!" Fuka declared. "Don't you want the pot of gold?"

Konoka's eyes lit up at the thought of fulfilling her childhood dream. She violently nodded.

"Well then, all you have to do is follow the rainbow!" Fumika told Konoka. The two girls then dashed away, leaving Konoka by herself.

"The rainbow? I don't see a rainbow," said Konoka. She then looked down to see that there was a rainbow made of paper on the ground and it seemed to be leading somewhere. She decided to follow the rainbow, wondering where it leads and who put it there.

The rainbow led her through a trip within the dorms until it led right to Ayaka's dorm.

"Why would the rainbow end here at iincho's?" she thought.

Konoka then noticed that the door was open, meaning that she was supposed to go in. As she entered the room, she noticed two people in the room waiting for her: her sensei, Negi, and his friend, Kotaro. Like the Narutaki twins, they were dressed as leprechauns.

"EEEK! You two look adorable as leprechauns!" Konoka squeaked.

Like before, Konoka went to hug the costumed ones. Unlike the girls, however, she succeeded in getting the boys into her death hug.

"Can't… breathe…" the two boys whispered.

Konoka immediately let go of them. The boys took a minute to catch their breath before talking.

"Your quest is coming to an end," said Kotaro.

"Yes. Just continue following the rainbow and you'll get your pot of gold," added Negi. They took off before Konoka could hug them again.

Konoka pouted a little bit. She was hoping that she'd have her gifts, pot of gold, and/or her precious Secchan by her side by now. Anyways, she resolved to get to the end. She exited the room to find that a second rainbow, different from the first, had appeared. Konoka then followed that rainbow.

This time, the rainbow led Konoka outside of the dorm. The rainbow continued into the woods behind the dorms. She followed the rainbow into the woods, wondering where in heaven's name it would end.

As she began wondering if it'd take forever, she came upon a clearing. Konoka immediately recognized the clearing. It was the same clearing that her devoted knight used for training. It was then that something caught her attention. In the center of the clearing was a gold cauldron!

"Yay! A pot of gold!" Konoka exclaimed.

She dashed over to the pot of gold and looked inside. In the pot, she found an assortment of golden objects. But before she could get a chance to closely examine the gifts, she was interrupted by yells of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONOKA!"

Konoka looked up and saw that everyone of 3-A was there and dressed as leprechauns! Yes, everyone, even those such as Mana, Chisame, and Evangeline.

Konoka began to tear up as Negi, Kotaro, and the twins brought out Konoka's birthday cake, shaped as a rainbow.

"Make a wish!" Asuna shouted.

Konoka closed her eyes and blew out the candles. After everyone helped themselves to some cake, Konoka was informed that everything inside the pot was her birthday presents. She immediately went through the pot to see what everyone had gotten her.

Sayo: A bouquet of golden sunflowers.

Yuna: A gold basketball.

Kazumi: A gold-plated photo album, filled with photos of 3-A.

Yue: A gold-colored wand.

Ako: A gold-plated CD of Dekopin Rocket.

Akira: That golden swimsuit Konoka wears in the Negima? Special.

Misa: A golden dress.

Asuna: A set of gold rollerblades.

Misora: Gold-painted tennis shoes.

Chachamaru: A gold-plated cat statue.

Madoka: Gold pom-poms.

Ku: A golden Chinese-outfit.

Haruna: A rather intricate and intimate drawing of men swimming around in gold.

Makie: A gold ribbon.

Sakurako: A set of gold-painted playing cards.

Mana: A set of golden talismans.

Chao: A golden pocket-watch, similar to the Casseopeia.

Kaede: A gold-colored ninja oufit. Think Naruto's jumpsuit, only flashier.

Chizuru: A pair of golden house slippers.

Fuka and Fumika: A pair of golden leprechaun plushies.

Satomi: A gold-plated radio that can pick up any radio station in the world.

Chisame: A gold laptop.

Evangeline: Claims that the golden pot the gifts were in was from her.

Nodoka: A golden book detailing the legends of leprechauns.

Natsumi: A replica of an Oscar.

Ayaka: A solid gold, to-scale, statue of Konoka.

Satsuki: An assortment of gold-colored candies.

Zazie: A set of gold juggling balls.

Kotaro: A gold-plated dog statue.

Negi: Gold-colored wizard robes.

Konoka was joyous with all the gifts that she'd gotten. However, she didn't get a gift from someone: Her loyal Secchan. In fact, she hasn't seen Setsuna here at all.

"Has anyone seen Secchan at all today?" Konoka asked her class.

The crowd slowly began to part and the sight Konoka saw nearly made her jaw drop. Setsuna was standing where the crowd once was. She was wearing a beautiful and sexy gold and green female leprechaun's costume. Setsuna slowly approached Konoka, somehow causing Konoka to slightly drool and blush.

When Setsuna stopped in front of Konoka, Konoka gave her the once-over and said with a blush, "Secchan, you look beautiful."

Setsuna immediately turned red, but stayed foucs.

"I hope you liked all this. I did this all for you, Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered.

Konoka beamed at this. Not only had Setsuna come up with this whole thing and helped fulfill a childhood fantasy, she had called her Kono-chan!

Konoka glomped Setsuna. "Thank you, Secchan!" she exclaimed.

Setsuna got even redder. "Y-You're welcome. I also got you a present. I hope you like it," she said as she pulled out a small box.

Konoka slowly took the box and opened it. What was inside made Konoka's eyes lit up. Inside the box was a golden heart-shaped locket. Konoka carefully took the locket out of the box and opened it. Inside the locket was a photo of the two childhood friends and an inscription that read 'Together for eternity'. Konoka began to cry as she put the locket around her neck.

"A-Are you okay, Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"Never been happier. Thank you, Secchan," Konoka replied.

"You're welcome, Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered.

The next thing Konoka did surprised everyone there. She embraced her loyal knight and planted a kiss on Setsuna's lips. Everyone gasped at what they just saw.

When the two girls parted, they were both blushing.

"K-Kono-chan!" Setsuna shouted.

"Secchan, this has been the best birthday ever! Thank you so much! I love you!" Konoka declared to the world.

"What? Y-You do?" Setsuna asked, her face as red as humanly possible.

"Of course, silly. I love you with all my heart," Konoka assured her.

"I-I love you as well, my precious Kono-chan," Setsuna confessed.

The princess and her knight came together for another kiss. This time, the kiss was met with cheers from the class, supporting the two newfound lovers. This made Konoka quite happy.

The next day, as Konoka was sitting in class, reading the school paper, she noticed that Kazumi had plaster a two-page photo of her and Setsuna kissing right in the middle of the paper. She couldn't help but giggle. She then heard Setsuna's voice from outside the classroom. She was shouting about how she'd scatter Kazumi's ashes to the four winds. Konoka didn't care about that. All she cared about was that she had a wonderful birthday, she completed one of her childhood fantasies, and she had the most beautiful girlfriend by her side. Nothing else mattered. She had found the greatest treasure at the end of the rainbow: love.

**Lunar:** So, what'cha think? Please review!

**Konoka:** Yes, review. Think of leaving a review as leaving me birthday presents and wishes!


End file.
